ATTACHED
by Justme06
Summary: She wants to go, but she wants to stay. Will House confront his feelings like she has or will he let them drown in fear. HouseCameron.
1. Chapter 1

1

ATTACHED

Allison Cameron knew that enough was enough she could no longer wall around P.P.H. wanting something to happen between her and Dr. Greg House she had to go, She must go, she had no choice in the matter her heart couldn't take seeing him everyday. He was the kind of person who could only be taken in small doses, with his sarcastic remarks and annoying tendencies. She had already confessed her love to him and he had turn her down with out even the littlest thought. She thought she could make him love again, but she failed. The only person he would look at with those big blues eyes and have love behind them would be Stacy Warner, the woman Cameron envied. She was the only woman who carried House's heart and Cameron hated.

It was another usual day a P.P.H., Dr. Cameron was reviewing files for the teams upcoming patient. The symptoms were all over the place. Fainting, Lose of appetite, fatigue, trouble breathing, and others that could be associated with any diagnosis. The Patient was an eight year old female that had been sick for a while and had just know sought help. Not that she wasn't telling anyone that she wasn't feeling well, it was just that her parents were hardly around and attended school, including after school care which she was there until night time when her parents were working. She had been sick for at least a month just laying around when she was at recess until her teacher wouldn't except that she was sick anymore thinking that the little girl was faking, making her play with the other kids, the little girl vomited and fainted on the school lawn. Now she was at P.P.H. waiting and hoping for the best care that she could get.

"Dr. Cameron?" came a voice from the door way, looking up Allison saw that House was standing there in his usual way leaning heavily on his cane. "Last time I check that was my desk and those files are mine, don't want your girlie cooties on them! Might catch something!"

" I was just looking at the new patients files." she replied, giving it a little sarcasm to imitate House. "Wanted to make sure that I knew as much as I could to start brainstorming about a possible diagnosis." she said in a more Cameron like tone. She hated being one on one with him like this, his eyes burning her skin. Making her uncomfortable, but very pleased that she was the one he was looking at with those big blues.

"Well she's here" slightly jumping at the sound of his voice, she hadn't known how long the silence was between the two of them, but she knew his eyes were on her the whole time, and she loved that. "Don't get attached... you tend to become...attached." she thought there would be more to come, but House just turned around and left the room. She wondered what he might have said, but knew it would have been more of House's sarcasm. Sat there for a while just fingering around houses desk, touching what he has touched just for a hint of a connection. Browsing his ipod for songs the both liked anything to show that they were slightly compatible.

The teams session went as usual, more blurting of possible diagnosis',but nothing was correct. House ruled cancer out because it was the first thing that Foreman blurted out, it seems reasonable that she would have, if it wasn't for the fact that foreman always says cancer. So they called it a day, without finding the problem. Cameron had decided to go by the little girls room and see how she was, she hadn't even met her yet and found this the perfect time since she was done for the night and about to leave the hospital. She walked into the room hoping she wasn't sleep and she had been right, the little girl lay there watching television. She didn't notice Cameron at first and was startled when she spoke.

"Hi" Cameron spoke, noticing she had startled the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry I scared you" she apologized walking to the chair and sitting next to the bed the girl was laying in and taking her hand into hers.

"No its okay, I was hoping I'd have someone to talk to" the little girl replied, acknowledging Cameron's hand around hers and returning the grip. "I'm Alain... what's your name?" she asked with sweet brown eyes that no one could resist.

"I'm Dr. Cameron, one of your doctors her at the hospital, I just wanted to meet you." Cameron replied, knowing she was already getting attached just like House had warned her not to. "We are doing our best to find out what's causing you to be so sick" Cameron smiled and noticed a stray strand of hair fall into Alain's face and moved it back for her with her free hand.

"Will it take long?" Alain asked. Her brown eyes puppy like and mesmerizing, giving her a feeling that she would do anything to keep her alive and by her side. She knew now it was no turning back , she could take being around House and his sarcasm just to save her.

"Dr. House...the man who is researching your sickness is doing the best he can, and will be working hard and fast to see that you are out of here in perfect health" Cameron smiled, saying his name she didn't know if she loved him or hated him. She wanted to leave but she wanted to stat just to be around him. To see those big blue eyes and being able to talk to him even if it was about work or his sarcastic comments that he could think of for that day.

"But as of now Dr. House is making his way home, because that devil woman Cuddy has been on his buns about clinic duty, she wants me!" Cameron jumped at the sound of houses voice, she thought he had left already, she had passed his office and it was extremely deserted " Well, she wants me too for that matter." Pointing to Cameron with his cane. "I guess I'm the hott stuff around here what do you think?" He said more of a statement than a question, looking at Alain the whole time. Cameron was sure he was avoiding her for some reason, but wasn't sure why. Alain just laughed and went back to watching her television.

"Dr. House" Cameron said.

" Dr. Cameron" House responded finally looking at her. He never liked looking Allison Cameron in the eye it was like he was being pulled into a trance. He knew when he turned her down it was the right thing to do, even though he didn't want to, he was attracted to Cameron and only he know it, okay and Wilson. But he couldn't let his wall down, for all he knew behind her beauty, and words she could be another Stacy, and he couldn't handle that again.

"I was just leaving... good bye Alain" getting up from her seat to leave and noticing that Alain had finally fallen asleep, She walked to the door way face to face with House. The man who would never let her in. The man she longed for, to hold, to touch, to love.

" Well let me walk you to your car" it had escaped his dry lips before he could stop the words from coming out. She was surprised as he was from the look on her face, but there was no turning back now, it was said, and now it needed to be done.

"Um, thank you that would b nice" Walking side by side with House Cameron knew something was different. She no longer felt tense at hi side just the two of them walking down the corridors of the hospital to the parking lot. Stopping at her car House Nodded a good night and she did the same. Entering her car Cameron thought 'I'm staying nothing is going to make me leave knowing that nights like this can happen. House and I wasn't a guarantee, but there's still a chance.

I'm staying'.

To Be Continued...

Please review, I would love to see what you think of my first fanfic! Can't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

1CANCER?

Cameron woke up that morning feeling happier than she had in a long time, even though nothing worth wild had happen she knew that there had been at least one brick pulled down from Greg House's wall. And with that said she was happy. Preparing her self this morning was more involve than usual. She took that extra step to make sure that her hair look perfect down to a curl, and that her outfit was a little more snug. Wanting all the attention from house that she could get.

Walking on to her usual floor of P.P.H. she casually made her way into the office sitting by Chase and Foreman. With a glow that was not hard to miss. She couldn't help but notice the stares they were giving her as she sat.

"What?" she asked, not knowing what had brought these prolonged stares. Was it that obvious that she had made some minor changes in her appearance.

"What's gotten into you did you have a hot date last night, your glowing" Chase said, wonder all over his face.

"So details" Foreman asked with the same wonder all over his face. "Come on Cam you have to tell us... you can't just show up looking like that and not have an explanation" getting up and getting her a cup of coffee, trying to better his chances of getting information.

"You guys are crazy" Cameron replied, knowing that this would go on until she confessed to something. "Nothing happened I just feel refreshed...that's all. I was finally able to relax, and now you two are ruining it." leaving at that and hoping that all questions would be answered. But as always it wasn't that easy to please the two.

"Well Cameron it's not just your face that's different" Chase said in a matter of fact-ly tone. " You are dressed more... well... more..." Chase said trying to find the right words to describe her new clothing and be discreet.

"What he's trying to say is why are you dressed in... clothing you wouldn't normally see you in at work"Foreman interrupted Chase who clearly couldn't get out his sentence. He could see that she was trying to come up with a answer for his question so he and Chase just sat heads turned so that she would know she had their full attention.

"Um...I" Cameron didn't know what to say, she was stuck, she couldn't tell them that she had spent extra time in front of the mirror to get extra looks from House, their superior. They already knew she was attracted to him, she didn't want them ranting on about her now dressing to acquire looks that were, probably not going to increase her chances with him anyway. She didn't want to hear that reality, at least not from them.

She was never more glad to see Cuddy walk in at that precise moment. Turning all attention that was on her now to the Dean of Medicine who was looking for House, the man she hadn't seen since last night in the hospital parking lot. Where was he? She thought. She wanted to see him, to look into his blue eyes, wondering if she could wake up to them. Shaking off her day dream of her and house she tuned back in when Cuddy was asking where House was.

"He knows he should be in clinic, do any of you know where he is?" Cuddy asked, hands on hips, given the three of them the evil eye.

"Um, I saw him in the hall, just before I walked in. He was talking to Stacy, but its been awhile since then." Chase said knowing that this would cause Cuddy storming out of the room. In search of Stacy for the Whereabouts of House.

"Thank you, Dr. Chase" thanked Cuddy, then turned swiftly leaving the room then leaving Cameron to ponder over Chase's response. Cameron knew that this wasn't good. Every time house was with Stacy, she wished that she could just go home for the day a cry, about the possibility of them having the slightest chance of being together again. Even though Stacy was married now she knew it was not likely, All she could think about was the thought of her not being able to have House to her self. That was the reality she couldn't even hear from herself .

" I seem to have missed the beast again" said House entering the room, eyes following straight to Cameron and her appearance which seemed to draw the eyes in complementing areas. He turned away before she could notice, limping himself to the white board to start their daily routine, occasionally looking out of the glass wall for any trace of Cuddy and her clinic duty.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

" It's not cancer" House practically yelled at Foreman, who kept on insisting that Alain must have cancer. "Until the CT scans have come back and show a cancerous tumor, Don't use the word. You use it so much they should name it after you" House said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Well, it is possible that she has cancer, if the CT scans haven't come back yet?" Chase said, taking sides with Foreman just to annoy House. At this House pretended to swing his cane in Chase's direction. Causing Chase to flinch.

There was then a knock on the door, all eyes turned to a male nurse who had seem to know about Houses reputation. The nurse seemed to be very uncomfortable in his surroundings and handed the orange envelope to Cameron, she being the closet to him. He quickly turned around and left the room with out a word. Opening the envelope Cameron Couldn't help but smile as she got up and passed it to House.

"Well, what's with the smiling, see something enjoyable about a dying little girl?" House said while taking the envelope from Cameron. House looks at the x-ray, then turned his gazed to Foreman.

"It's a tumor" Cameron said walking over to Foreman's chair and patting him on the back. " Should I schedule and immediate biopsy Dr. House?"Cameron asked with a smile on her face, she loved when House was proven wrong.

"Yes, Dr. Cameron" House replied , then limping out of the room. As he walked out he took two vicodin and dry swallowed them. While taking a last glance at Cameron's new alluring appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Wait

Cameron found House in his office listening to his ipod as usual, she knocked but she knew that he couldn't hear her with the head phones on. She slowly walked to his desk and upon getting there gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face her as if he knew she was there, waiting for her to come. He removed his ear phones and stared at Allison in front of him. She had discarded her lab coat, being as it was time to go home and all the patients had been put to bed. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity. He sat there enjoying his view, she was so beautiful, from head to toe. He only wished that he could have her, but knew it couldn't be. He couldn't let him self go soft, let another beautiful woman tear his insides and leave him to sulk.

She stood there, looking into his blue eyes that she knew would never be hers. He was content on keeping his brick wall intact. It seemed that she would never get the man she longed for. He sat there less that a two feet away and she couldn't do anything about it. Nothing.

" Are you just going to stand there and look at me, or are you going to talk?" House asked, finally breaking the silence. He looked into her green eyes and knew that she had forgotten what she was there for. He really didn't need a reason, he liked being in her company, but didn't want to show her that. Which is why his sarcasm was at its strongest around her.

"I...um...I wanted to ...to inform you that the biopsy was back. The test results show that she has a sarcoma. More tests are being done to find out what type." she said handing him the paper in her hand that she almost forgot she had. It had slipped to the tips of her fingers on the verge of hitting the floor. " That was all, I just wanted to drop it off before I left for the night. Foreman and Chase are already gone. I had some extra things to take care of." she said while backing up slowly towards the door.

"Yes, I know, about the sarcoma. Wilson will be head of her treatment from now. Seeing as oncology is his specialty. She'll be moved to his floor in the morning." He said gathering his things and walking towards Cameron. He couldn't help but feel a chill as he walked closer. He didn't know what it was. He had a clue but he didn't want to face that reality that he was letting her in.

He stopped when he was right in front of her. Realizing that she was the only thing he thought about all day after leaving the office earlier that day.

" House?" Cameron asked realizing how close he was. It was dangerous him being this close, because all she could think about was kissing his lips, that seemed so inviting at that moment. They both looked at each other in another silent stare. Then he moved his lips to hers, just in a light touch to see if she would deepen it. And to his amazement she did. They stood there lips intertwined. After realizing what was happening House pulled away suddenly. Closing his eyes to show that he was scolding him self.

"Good night Dr. Cameron" he said as he swiftly walked passed her, and started walking down the hall as fast as his cane would allow. What was he thinking, kissing her. He couldn't do that he was twice her age. How could he have let her inside after tell him self not to.

"House, wait" Cameron yelled after him. It was a delayed call, she was still in aw even after he had left the room. She couldn't believe what had just happed, she had just kissed Gregory House. The man she loved and longed for, and now he was running away from her. " Wait." she said, but his time to no one seeing that he was already out of eyesight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House sat at home on his couch his vicodin bottle in his lap and a vodka bottle in his hand, both half empty. He was still in shock, he hated himself for allowing the kiss to happen but in heaven that his lips had touched hers in a heat of passion. He wanted her, he needed her, he longed for her lips against his just at least once more. But going through what Stacy put him through again was not an option, he knew he couldn't handle that again.

"Dammit House" he scolded him self. Then the door bell rang. And he knew it could be one of two people. It could be Wilson or Cameron. He wished it was Wilson, he couldn't handle facing Cameron after what happened. Walking to the door he found himself thinking what would happen if it was Cameron and how the situation would play out. But once he opened the door he no longer had to think about the play out of the situation. Because there stood Allison Cameron on his door step. Looking very confused and distraught as if she had been crying. Then he realized she probably had been crying, he had just left her standing there, without an explanation of why he left.

They stood there for a minute just sulking in what happened earlier. He gestured her in and she obeyed refusing to look him in the eyes as she passed. HE shut the door behind her and joined her standing by the back of his couch.

"What happened" she asked looking at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. Thinking that it would cause more tear to fall on her cheeks. "I...I" stopping she didn't no what to say, She just didn't want to be in his presence if there was going to be silence. She couldn't take silence when it was just the two of them. At least now after their kiss in his office.

"Cameron... it was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened" House said knowing that every would was true, but every word was also false. He did regret it, but if he could go back he would do it again.

"Oh" She said, then walked to the door. She didn't know why she came. She guessed that maybe she would show up at his house and take her into his arms and make love to her. But she knew that she was just dreaming. She had to leave, she was on the verge of breaking into tears. To late she already felt them falling. She reached the door and was about to touch the handle when a hand grab her other arm.

"Cameron, wait" House protested to her leaving. She turned around showing him her tear filled face. He suddenly felt more horrible than he ever could. He had made this beautiful woman cry, he hated himself.

"No, you've already told me how you feel, House I need no more" she said trying to shake loose of his hold but he was too strong. House thought for a second and for once said to himself to hell with it, to hell with it all. The pulled Cameron close to him with his hold and kissed her. Full force not like last time, this time he left no room for her to deepen it. He was letting her in, any pain he would feel if it didn't work out would be worth it, she was worth it.

Cameron melted into his kiss, He hands pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart beat, it was pounding fast beneath her palms. He moved one of his hands to her lower back, it was the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. She knew that the night would be very promising. They both did.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Running

Allison woke up that morning blushing, she couldn't believe what had happen just hours ago. Being with House was memorizing, she didn't know she could feel that good. It had been so long since she had been with a man that she had almost forgotten what sex was like. And it being with Gregory House made it so much better. Rolling over to snuggle against his chest she finally discover that he was no longer there. His side of the bed was empty. It didn't even leave a since of warmth. It was a Saturday so she knew that he hadn't headed into work early, and even if he did he would have awakened her, at least she thought he would have.

She wrapped the bed sheet around her naked body in search of, since there was only one bedroom she didn't have to do much searching as she left the room. House was no where in sight. Not in the kitchen or the living room. Returning to his bedroom she proceeded to gather her clothing from the floor and started to dress her self. Her satisfied blushing face replaced with sadness, anger and tears. She was furious with House how could he do this. She should have expected as much from him. He always ran away when their situation involved feelings.

Allison stormed out of House's home and regretted ever coming over. To think tht she could change House was a big mistake because she couldn't. She walked to her car parked right outside and started to drive. Driving home never seemed so hard. She missed turns thinking of the blissful feeling she had felt that night, then failed to stop at a stop signed as she sped up, on a count of her anger she felt towards House. She was all over the place. Crying because of the hurt she felt and laughing because of the unbelievable night she had. She Hated what House did to her. He was the only one to make this distraught.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House wondered what he should do. Laying there next to Allison in his bed, he couldn't believe that he had allowed him self to let last night happen. He couldn't deny that being with her was mind blowing, but he was just setting him self up to hurt again. Sure he thought she would be worth it, but thats the same thing he said about Stacy, and look were that put him. He had to get out of there. Havin Allison naked next to him didn't allow him to think clearly. He would take a drive to think everything over then come back before she woke up. That was the plan.

He left the house taking his vicodin pills, sex had made his leg hurt ten times more than it usually did so he took two more vicodin than normal to compensate. He reached his car and drove for what seemed like an eternity thinking of all the aspects of what happened. He decided that this was not going to work. He was much to older than she was. If she became attached to him, she would only be holding her self back. She was a brilliant young woman who could go places. She didn't need to be taking care of an mean old man lim him. So instead of going back home he drove. Not looking back, He wouldn't return home until he was sure she was no longer there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Allison spent her Saturday and Sunday sulking and getting ready for Monday. How was she going to face House without yelling or just melting into tears. It was impossible. The whole

weekend she was blaming her self for pushing House to let her in. She cried none stop for the time she left House's home until Sunday night. Gathering her self together Monday morning to make sure that he saw no weakness in her. She dressed her self normally, nothing out of the ordinary and she defiantly didn't spend any extra time on her appearance on his behalf. Although she regretted not doing so when driving to work. She should have dressed up so that he could see what he was rejecting. Have him feel pain was all she wish upon Gregory House at this moment, and for all she knew it was the only thing she wanted to feel from now on.

Entering the office, all she could think about was getting through the day. Not being stopped by House or anyone for that matter. She just wanted to do her job and go home. It was now more than ever that she felt if one thing went wrong she was leaving. Just as she planned to before House showed her that he had felt something for her. But after Saturday morning even he couldn't say anything to make her want to stay any longer. She Hated Gregory House, and felt that he would never change.


	5. Chapter 5

1Hurting and Recovery

House was in his office hiding out. Not wanting to see Cameron knowing that once he saw her face his emotions would be every were. And when his emotions went haywire all others could see would be pure hurtful sarcasm. And he didn't want to do anything more to hurt Cameron. Even though he thought that he had done the worst already.

"House" Wilson entered the office. Knowing that house was hiding on the floor. He walked around House's desk and saw House with head phone in his ears and eyes shut. Wilson bent down disconnected the ear phones from his ipod and watched as House opened his eyes with a cold blues gaze.

"What hell was that for!" He responded, looking at Wilson for and explanation. He picked himself up from the floor taking his time so that he wouldn't increase the pain in his leg. If it was anybody else, and not Wilson, he would have done it quickly to show that he was no cripple. But with Wilson he didn't care. Wilson knew him inside and out no matter what he did.

Ignoring House's response Wilson began to talk. "What are you doing hiding? Wait, either you're hiding from cuddy or you screwed something up with Cameron, as always. What is it?" Wilson took a seat in the chair across from House's desk while House took the seat behind his desk facing Wilson. They stared at each other. Wilson trying to break what House was holding in.

"Why are you always asking questions?" House asked. He knew Wilson was on to something, but how did he always suspect it was a problem with women. Probably because it was always a problem with women.

" Because you always have answers. Come on House tell me!" Wilson leaned back waiting for house to crack. He knew it would be any minute. And all he had to do was wait. They sat in silence for about five minutes just starring at each other. Wilson winning, House finally broke.

"It's Cameron" House finale told his best friend. House told Wilson everything that had happened, not leaving out any details. Wilson was very surprised that House had did all the things he mentioned. He thought he knew House, he was so predictable. But apparently not when it came to Cameron.

"Why the hell would you just leave like that House. The poor girl probably think you just wanted to get in to her pants and just that." Wilson didn't know how to react, Cameron was also a close friend to him. And knowing how much she like House he knew that she must have been devastated to the core. "You could have waited until she awoke and talked about it. Wait, you never talk about your feelings, so it wouldn't have worked that way."Wilson said in his on sarcastic manner imitating the usual House. "You've hurt her House and your going to clean it up on your own. You know she loves you and there's no doubt that you have feelings for her, or Friday would not have happened." Wilson said in a low sorrow voice. "If you don't fix this she'll leave. We all will be losing something close, because of your dumb feelings." and with that Wilson walked out of House's office. Shaking his head, not knowing how his friend could be so dumb.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron spent her day in clinic, helping colds, and other minor aches and pains. Nothing that was significant. And all she could do was think about House. She was angry, she was confused. Did House want her at all? Did he just want sex from her? Was she just a toy to him? These question went over and over in her head, and the more she thought about them the more she thought they were true. She finally wanted to give her brain a rest, and the only way she could do that was by talking to House and giving him a piece of her mind. She didn't know how the conversation would play out. She just knew that it had to happen sooner than later.

As Cameron made her way to House's office thousands of reasons why she should do this ran through her head. Thousands of reasons that she pushed through as she opened the glass door to his office and saw him sitting at his desk twirling his cane in the air. Very apparent that he was in deep thought about something. Cameron hoped that he was thinking about her, scolding himself about what he had done. He looked up when she entered expression unknown, He just starred at her with no intention of speaking, so she started the first words of the conversation.

"House? We need to..tell me.." She didn't know how to talk all of a sudden, every thing was run crazy in her head that she couldn't get a grasp of the right words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then started over, more calm this time. " What happened House?" she said, with a very depressing emotion in her voice which also showed greatly on her face. House stopped twirling his cane and berried his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. She really thought that he wasn't going to answer her, "House" she raved, wanting an answer, wanting to know why he had left, why he had put her through what he did.

"Cameron..." House said in a deep voice, it was stricken with a tinge of sadness which Cameron thought she had imagined until he spoke again. "I'm... I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just... I... I'm to damn old for you!" and there it was, he was back to his old sarcastic self. The sadness gone as if it never had been there.

"I see, get into my pants when you see the right time, huh?" Cameron was totally cold when she said this. Every feeling of love for House was gone, nothing about him was attractive any longer. Just an evil old man sitting at his desk before her. "You know you're right, you are too damn old for me." and with that she left his office, not sure if she would be coming back.

House sat in his chair watching Cameron leave, he let her go. She was too good for him, and she knew it. He knew there was a possibility that she wouldn't be back, and at that time House thought it was for the best. Cameron had opened up a space inside him that had been closed for years. And he hated when that space was open, because once it was open pain was guaranteed to follow at some point. And now like he had always known would happen. He was left hurting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron sat in her comfy chair with a glass fo Morlett watching "An Affair to Remember" her favorite love story of all time, Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr at their best. She sat there crying in both happiness and sadness. Not paying attention to the screen but going through the memories in her mind of House. Tears running from her red eyes down her red cheeks. Why couldn't she be one of those strong women she always saw on televison. The ones that made you hate them. Why couldn't she be like that. Instead she was a wreck, the Titanic sinking to the bottom. Never being able to surface again, even if she was able to recover she would never be the same.

The phone rang, she ignored it, it rang again, she cursed it. Then the machine picked up. It was House. She had no intention of picking the phone up, she wanted him to pour his heart out and know that he was hurting.

"Cameron, I know your there. And I know you have no intention of picking up the phone. But we need to talk about what happened and I didn't do a good job of that today, with you, in the office. Um... well I kinda thought you would have picked up by now so... well that's it. We'll have the talk later I guess...like in a few seconds... because I'm right out side your door" Cameron jumped at this. Then came a knock at the door which started another jump. What was he doing here. Then DUH popped in her head. He was here to talk, but why? Why now. Another knock came and this one sounded impatient, She was still sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do. She finally got up fixed her hair on the way to the door. Stopping and checking it in the mirror next to the door. It was alright for the current occasion. She open the door to see House in his usually attire. Jeans, old t-shirt and a black blazer to complete his look. He was heavily leaning on his cane, you could see the pain in his face. Cameron didn't know whether the pain was from his leg or the pain in which their present situation ha d caused. She hoped that it was a little of both.

No words were spoken as House walk himself into her apartment, she moved to the side to allow him room to enter. He mad himself at home in the chair she was occupying just moments before. She didn't want to be the first one to start the conversation, so she walked over to were he was and settled herself on the couch. That was positioned next to the chair house was occupying. She laid down on the couch and covered herself with the blanket the lay there. It had suddenly felt colder for some reason. Once she finally found her comfort spot House began to talk.

" Cameron, I know what I did was wrong and I hurt you badly" Cameron had made a gesture to talk, but House signaled a hand for her not to interrupt "No, I want to say this. It's not that I don't want you. I did want you, I didn't intend on leaving and making you feel like I just used you." House really didn't know how to say what he wanted this was a first for him. " I can't be with you, because it's...I would be holding you back, you have aa very promising life ahead and you shouldn't be sticking around because of someone man, who will probably kick it any day." And with that he gestured he was done.

"Don't you think that's my decision, to decide if I'm making the right choice for myself?" Cameron moved her self upright on her couch facing House. He was looking into his lap, not letting his blue eyes grace her tear filled face. "I don't need you to make my decisions for me House. I'm a big girl, I handle my life, you don't." she was at the edge of the couch now. So close to House that their knees were seconds away from touching. " And you think that having sex with me is a good way to help that theory of yours. How are you going to justify that? Or unless you planed this, sleep with Cameron then leave and hey she won't be a problem any more. Then I won't have to deal with that school girl crush of hers any more " she was standing now. Looking down at House who still hadn't moved his gaze from his lap. Looking like a child who was being punished. "Is that how you want it? Because that's all I see right now House, and let me tell you it hurts, bad." She had finished and couldn't stand the sight of him anymore, she turned so he back was facing him. What had he come for, if he was just going to sit there like a child.

Then a hand grabbed her wrist turning her around, House had stood up, finally looking into her eyes. He pulled her close, eyes burning holes into her mind. He kissed her softly and she returned it. House then felt it was the right time to speak.

"I'm Sorry" he said, with all his heart it seemed. It had been hurting him to say that but now that it was out, there was a great relief. He leaned in for another kiss when Cameron's hand on his chest stopped him.

"No!" she said her eyes burning now into his. "I'm leaving, I've decided it's for the best. I can't go on with this, me and you, it's just not something I can deal with right now. As you said I can't be held back. I would have considered staying but this past weekend has really given me a lot of thought. I'm sorry to House, but I can no longer live with your actions and wonder why you are the way you are and continuing to love you and not being able to get the same love back. It's always going to be the same with you." She was now backing away from him. His hold on her wrist was no longer there. " You'll let me in, then as soon as I'm in I'm out again. Feeling the pain that I feel now, that's a pain that I don't want to keep feeling House. And if I'm going about this right, once I heal, this will be the last time." she walked to her door then opened it, "Good bye House, I'll have must stuffed cleaned out of the office by Friday" she stood at the door waiting for him to leave.

"Cameron" House said in a pleading voice, this was the last thing that he wanted.

"Good bye" she said and move her gaze to the carpet, to show that she was done talking. He moved to the door and once he was right in the opening he stopped and looked at her,

"This is what you want?" He asked, she nodded still not looking at him, and he walked out of her apartment, head down. Cameron closed the door behind him, and pressed her back against the closed door. Feeling overwhelmed with pain she slid down the door onto the floor where she curled up and cried. She letting every thing out, everything that she had wanted to cry about, not just House, but everything. Her dead husband, past mistakes, and anything that she had felt sadness for. She laid curled there until she had nothing to cry about, then she lifted herself. The start of her healing process, was now in progress. The was no longer a emotional attachment to Dr. Gregory House, at least there won't be in due time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is for all who have been following my story and I thank you for the great reviews. Especially the ones who were brought to emotions. I just wanted to say that the story is not over, in fact far from it. This is and will end as a House/Cameron fic because I love the thought of the two together. And hopefully it will happen on the show soon enough, I know we are all waiting. But did anyone see the previews to next week's show, it looked as if Cameron was kissing Chase OH NO, I hope I was just seeing things!  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dealing

The week had flew by for both Cameron and House. They hadn't spoken to each other since that night and Cameron had every intention of keeping it that way. Friday morning had came, the day she would go in to collect her belongings from the office. She had already told Cuddy that she was leaving, Cuddy insisted that she at least give two weeks notice, but Cameron told her that she wouldn't be able to stick around that long because of personal reason, and that she really didn't want to go into details. Cuddy reluctantly agreed, saying her fair wells. Cameron new that she would miss working there, but she had to move on from House and the only way to do that would be to get as far away from him as fate would allow. And apparently fate was in Seattle, Cameron had a friend from med school who worked at a prestigious Hospital in Seattle with a job opening and it was hers if she wanted it. The pay was even a little more. She was all set, just finding a place to live would be her last worry, beside saying good bye to her colleagues.

"What?" Foreman and Chase said in unison. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Cameron quitting, what had brought this? They knew something was up when she hadn't shown for a couple of days, but they thought she might have been sick. Nothing would have ever lead them to think that she was leaving.

"It's a decision that I have made...to better myself" she said, not giving them anything of what had happened between her and House. "I'll miss you two the most" she said, giving them both individual hugs.

"I doubt that, I think House is the one you'll miss the most" Foreman said elbowing Chase in the rib to imply the crush that She had on House that the whole hospital knew about. Raising his eyebrows up and down for effect.

"Um...No" she said coldly and left it at that. She had already put her belongings into two cardboard boxes and they sat on her soon to be old desk. She turned and took a last look at House's office it was vacant. She hadn't even seen a glimpse of him anywhere in the hospital as she went around saying good byes. She even bid fair well to Stacy, who seemed a little to happy to hear that Cameron was leaving. But Cameron instinctively knew why.

Maybe it was for the best that she didn't see House on her last day she told her self that she was going to avoid him anyway for her healing process. It just felt weird being in the hospital office and not having him there with his usual sarcasm.

"We'll miss you Cameron" Chase said giving her one last hug as she walked toward the door. Foreman was behind her, hands filled with her two boxes. He had volunteered to take them to her car. As they walked they talked about their good memories, all of which Cameron couldn't help but noticed involved Gregory House. Was she doing the right thing? Leaving? Of course she was just because her memories of this hospital all involved him doesn't mean she won't be able to make new ones with out him in her new environment in Seattle. Reaching her car she opened the back door so that foreman could sild the boxes in. She then gave him one last hug and entering the drivers seat. Foreman told her to keep in touch and she promised that she would. Then drove off making her way to her apartment to finish her packing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House had decided not to come into work that Friday. He really didn't want to see Cameron, after all this time of her chasing him he now wanted her more than ever. And the pain was unbearable. This was even worse than when Stacy had left him, he never knew that a pain could be worse than that. He sat at home with his usual vicodin and bottle of vodka, taking the two together. If he died right then he wouldn't care. He knew right then when he sat there that Cameron was at the hospital gathering the last of her things and that killed him. Every inch of him was in pain, he didn't even notice the usual pain in his leg. He was hoping the vicodin would help, but unfortunately vicodin doesn't cure a broken heart.

"Dammit, Greg" he scolded him self. He really didn't know why his mind told him to do certain things. He wished that he would have just followed his heart when it came to Cameron, but he was just too stubborn. The pain he felt almost brought him to tears, but he wouldn't even cry in front of himself. Show no emotion, so that you won't get hurt, that's what his mind had always told him. Except for the fact that he was hurting right now.

All House could think about was the passionate night that he had spent with Cameron, just a week ago. He looked in the direction of his bedroom, just remembering how she felt between him and his bed. He was in heaven that night, only to be awakened by his mind. A mind that would never grant him happiness. He was now in hell, a painful hell that he would never be free of. Unless he was able to go back to heaven, in Cameron's arms. He looked at the clock and thought about going to the hospital just to have one last look at her, one last good bye. But of course his mind got the better of him and instead he laid on his couch, vodka in hand and dozed off...

Upon awakening House immediate look at the clock, it was five pm. He had slept through the day, and he had an urge to see Cameron and his mind was not going to stop him. He moved off of the couch as fast as he could. He was already fully dressed just incase he had decided to go to the hospital that day. To his surprised Cuddy hadn't called him, and he didn't want to jinx it by thinking about it. He headed out of his house and got into his car. As he drove he had realized that she was probably no longer at the hospital but at her apartment. What was to come of him after he was there he had no clue.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cameron Lay around her apartment just thinking of the job that awaited her in Seattle. She knew she should have been packing but she still had to days yet to get that done. As of right know she just wanted to relax and try her hardest not to think about House, which was not working so well. How was she ever going to get over him if he was always on her mind? She never knew that dealing with pain could be so hard.

The door bell rang, She was expecting that Wilson would be stopping by because they really didn't get a proper goodbye since he was running off to a patient in need. As she fixed her hair and turned the door handle the last person who she expected to see was behind the door.

"House?"

to be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

1 Best served Cold

There they stood looking at each other at the door way. Cameron was shocked she didn't' know what to do. There stood the man she was trying so hard to over come, but seeing him standing there she knew she would never be able to.

"Are you going to let me come in or just stand there?" House said noticing that she was just starring at him. Not waiting for her to answer he pushed passed her through the door way, heading towards her couch. His leg had started to throb standing in the door way and by the look on Cameron's face he new they would be standing there for a while is he didn't take the initiative and push his way through. Once he had settles himself on the couch he turned his head and noticed that Cameron was still at the door. "Cameron, close the door and sit, we need to talk" he said plainly, no hint of sarcasm, which stuck out to Cameron.

She did as she was told, feeling like a girl being punished for what she has done, but she had done nothing wrong. It was all House's actions that tore at both of their hearts. Once reaching the couch she had a small debate with her self to sit on the couch with House or the chair next to it. She decided on the chair, just in case she had an urge to forget about the fact that she was trying to get over House. Because her body was still longing for his, in devastating ways. Once she sat in the chair house gave a sigh and scooted to the side of the couch that was closer to Cameron. He then settled himself and laid his head back.

"What do you have to say House?" Cameron Asked, looking at him, wanting to know why he had come here after they had already said their good byes for good. She hated having him in her apartment. Last time he was here she had cried at the door, she hope so much that it wouldn't end like that again.

"I wanted..." he began, then lifting his head to meet her gaze. Their eyes met, it was an intense gaze that neither of them wanted to break. " I wanted to ask why you were leaving the hospital."

"I can't stay after... you know" she said still looking into his eyes. She hated those eyes they filled her with a feeling she couldn't explain, A blue that no man should have because the steal a women's heart. "I just can't" said Cameron finally willing herself to break the gaze between them.

"Oh... well Seattle" House replied, nodding his head " Good place, Wilson told me" he was now searching for Cameron's eyes, but got nothing.

"Yeah it's nice, I'll be gone in two days, I've basically got everything done except for the packing" she said her gaze in her lap. " It's a nice apartment in the city, a little bigger than this one" she had no idea why she was telling him this, maybe she wanted him to know that she was going to all right. That she was going to move on with her life, and not sulk about him.

"That's good... Cameron are you sure this is what you want?" House was intensely starring at her, and with his question, he commanded Cameron's gaze.

"Yes...Greg, it's what I want" she said coldly," After what you did..."

"I'm sorry" House interrupted, his face almost pleading " I told you that, I...I

"You what House?" Cameron continued, " You love me... because if you did I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem saying it. And some one who loved me wouldn't leave after making love to me House, You don't love me House." And with that she stood up and mad her way to the kitchen and leaning her self over a counter, hiding her tears from him. Tears she knew they would come as soon as

she opened the door and saw him standing there.

Seeing her cry made his heart ache even more. House stood up from the couch and walked over to Cameron leaning on the counter. He grabbed one of her arms and made her turn around. They were now face to face. Closer than House had initially wanted but became very comfortable with in seconds. The stood there for about ten seconds then House softly pressed his lips against her then broke it, wanting her confirmation. She nodded, and he came in for another kiss, this time more firmly. Waiting for Cameron to part her lis so that his tongue could explore every inch of her mouth. And she did, they both clung to each other in hoped that neither would let go. And they stood kissing until hands started to explore.

Cameron was the first in search of House's zipper, not breaking the kiss, she needed him. And he needed her. They both forgot about what had happened, and what was to happen and just fell into the moment of passion. House helped her with his zipper then he help her out of her shirt. She was now sitting on top of the counter while House slip off her pants. Cameron Looked into House's eyes and let all clear her head for she was with the man she loved, even if it was for one last time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House awoke realizing that he was no in his bed. He then remembered what the previous night had included. His leg started to throb with pain and he went in search for his vicodin, in doing so he noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. Ah, he thought, she's probably making me breakfast. He found his boxer's next to the bed and grabbed his cane from the floor and limped h to the kitchen/ living room. But there was no Cameron, what he found was a note that read.

_It's not love, Bye House_

_Dr. Cameron_

"Dammit" House shouted and slammed his fist on the counter. What had she done? She had her revenge.


End file.
